


Second Time is a Charm

by Muykke



Series: Taking Chances [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Stiles is 17, Underage Sex, derek can't control the shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muykke/pseuds/Muykke
Summary: Seventeen days, six hours and forty three minutes passed since that night with Derek, and they still hadn't talked about it. So Stiles desided to deal with this situation.





	Second Time is a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the series, so if you like it, stay tuned for the update!
> 
> P.S. Thanks to Unne for being my beta.

Stiles was restless. Seventeen days, six hours and forty-three minutes passed since that night with Derek, and they still hadn't got a chance to talk about it. When he woke up, Derek was gone, as expected. No note, no nothing. That was understandable too, and perhaps Stiles could cope with it and move on if he wasn't seeing Derek anymore. But they were bumping into each other practically every other day now. Well, not literally bumping. In truth they were trying to avoid each other unconsciously, afraid to draw any unneeded attention. Although everybody seemed oblivious, Stiles was on edge every second of every day (seventeen days to be precise). Even more than usual, you know. By the way, days seemed to last for ages now. During these enormously long days, only two thoughts were on Stiles mind: "Derek and I had sex" and "They know, they know. They fucking know!!!" It's not that he was too afraid to reveal their secret to anyone, but telling Scott was one thing (although Stiles wasn't entirely sure, how Scott would react). Telling his father on the other hand... Sheriff would probably shoot Derek straight in the face without even saying "Hello". And since the rumors in Beacon Hills spread like wildfire, one couldn't be too careful in matters like that.

In truth, the main reason he still was keeping his secret was that it was not just his. It was also Derek's secret and he definitely hadn't told anyone. So until they both got their story straight and finally talked about what really happened that night, Stiles got to suffer. He was already at the point of literally sewing his mouth shut.

In addition to his distressing internal battle, not a minute went by when he wasn't remembering every detail of their encounter. Firstly he got afraid it was only a vivid dream. But his body quickly helped him collect all the facts. Next day he felt almost every muscle aching like from a long gym practice. He had also found an oddly shaped bruise on his back (probably from when Derek was pushing him into the mattress) and two dried up drops of blood between his shoulder blades (he put two and two and guessed that Derek probably bit his lip trying not to shift). Burning pain up his rear end also appeared to be very helpful in collecting the evidence.

As caught up as Stiles was in all his memories, he promptly noticed that Derek was avoiding him. It was to be determined whether he was doing that on purpose, or he was just too busy. His sister Cora had some troubles in South America and most of his time now Derek spent on the phone or at some secret meetings with “the right people”. Considering that Cora was the only (sane) relative Derek had, Stiles really tried not to blame him for having no time to talk. One time he finally managed to catch Derek and have a brief exchange of words with him. Derek was leaving to visit Cora in whatever country she lived now and came to school to give Scott the keys to his loft just in case. The trip was just for a week (hopefully).

Derek wasn't surprised when Stiles grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a secluded corner. He could see the boy was on edge and probably pissed off. He had to admit, he'd been an asshole, too busy, or maybe too anxious to properly discuss everything that had happened between Stiles and him.

“I know you want us to talk.” - He started.

“ _Do_  you?”

_Yup, definitely pissed off._

“Yes, but now is not the right time, I'm sorry”.

Stiles pressed his lips together.

“All right. Whenever you're ready.” - He said and left promptly not letting Derek explain himself.

While Derek was gone for a whole week, Stiles tied himself into knots. This week was hell, and Stiles even got angry at himself: how could he get so crazy about someone, (who maybe even didn't want him) to the point of losing all the sanity and common sense? He lost appetite, got moody and irritable. Scott even grew a suspicion that his friend got possessed by another evil spirit. No spirits this time, just good old anxiety and depression.

After five excruciating days of Derek's absence, Stiles decided that he had been pining for the man enough and came up with the plan.

Derek moved the heavy door, stepped into his loft and put his duffel bag on the floor. He had had a long trip but wasn't feeling tired. Everything had worked out perfectly with Cora's troubles and he managed to return exactly in a week. In time to finally meet with Stiles and have a proper conversation. He was planning it on his way from the airport, meticulously searching for the right words, right time and place.

What he didn't plan was finding Stiles sitting on the couch at his loft. The boy stood up to greet him and Derek could sense that he was nervous but looked serious and suddenly all grown up. Serious Stiles was just as attractive as the spastic one. All in all any Stiles was attractive for Derek now.

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” - He asked like an idiot as if it wasn't obvious.

“You said you were waiting for the right moment. But couldn't find one. So I created it myself.”

Derek opened his mouth to respond, but Stiles continued:

“You were so busy recently. I thought you were trying to stall, hoping that eventually, I will lay off your back. So, are you? Because that's not gonna happen.”

Stiles paused trying to read Derek's facial expression. He might as well be staring at a brick wall.

Derek was seeing this situation differently. With Cora having problems on the other edge of the world he'd been worried sick and completely lost track of time. Meanwhile, more than two weeks passed since that night he had had sex with Stiles and had gotten so involved in the process, that he could barely restrain himself from accidentally biting him.

He couldn't even tell what was the most unsettling thing about all that. The shifting, the fact that Stiles was a guy, the fact that he was underage or that Derek had never felt anything like this before. He had never been good at expressing his emotions and now was very frustrated. He thought about Stiles every day they were apart and he'd been trying to find the right words. Unsuccessfully.

There was only one person he was attracted to with equal affection - Paige. It had taken him all the strength and time to cope with her tragic death and it had not only changed the color of his eyes. His very heart got covered with a thick shell and no light was able to touch it. But Stiles somehow got under it. And now Derek's very soul was bleeding at the moment he realized that Stiles was thinking he just had used him and now was too coward to tell him this face to face.

Derek had lied that night. He'd never "fucked guys". It was the first thing that came into his mind, probably a line from old and forgotten TV series, and he blabbed it without even thinking. Although it was common among his former friends to eye each other at a school locker room after basketball practice, he'd never been interested in another guy to the point of having any sexual experience in that area.

That night when Derek came to Stiles' room he immediately caught a scent of arousal. The moment he found out that Stiles was really interested in him, he lost all common sense. It cost him tremendous willpower not to jump Stiles' bones instantly and go all the way with him. He tried to recover his temper but still couldn't resist. It seemed he had overdone a little with all the “keeping composure” that time. Instead of being calm and steady he came out aloof, stern and a little intimidated by the whole situation. He was aware of how things went between two guys in general, but knowing is one thing, and actually doing it yourself is totally different. Doing it for the first time with Stiles was overwhelming and heart-stirring.

And he also realized his actions would hurt Stiles unwillingly. Not only physically but emotionally. Stiles would probably be acting like it's not a big deal, as he usually did. But Derek knew the first time is special. At least it must be special in a good way because it imprints forever in your memory. But that night he was so nervous, he couldn't even bring himself to kiss Stiles, bewildered by the quickly unraveling events. There was never gonna be another first time for Stiles because Derek couldn't keep himself down that night. It took two to do it, but Derek felt responsible for them both, so now he was feeling guilty for what had happened. He was older and more experienced. He should have known better.

“You can stall all you want. I have plenty of time.” - Stiles' voice drew him off his thoughts.

“Look, Stiles. This was wrong. I took advantage of you, and...”

“Hold on a sec.” - Stiles interrupted. - "'Took advantage'? As if I'm some helpless Miss Prim and Proper, whose flower was taken against her will by the knight-in-not-so-shiny armor? Well, that's profoundly insulting!” - He kept all his thoughts and feelings hidden for so long that now it was suddenly streaming out of him.

“I wanted it.” - He continued. - “I said it then, and I'm saying it now. I wanted you, Derek. And as far as I can remember, you wanted it too. So what's with the remorse? Pangs of conscience? But why? Is it because of my age? Or because we're guys? You said yourself, you sometimes...”

“I know what I said”.

_Who could have thought that Derek Hale could blush?_

“I shifted, Stiles. I lost control.”

Stiles had figured it out, examining his bed after their previous encounter as he was do preoccupied to notice anything during it. Four rips through the blanket and mattress, one for each finger. Big deal, werewolves aren't famous for their good temper. Sure enough, Derek was the most self-collected one when it came to controlling his wolf-side, but what one little slip could mean when there was a matter of life and death? Okay, not life and death, but definitely equally important.

“Why is this even a matter? You were taken in by a moment of passion. People do lots of crazy stuff while they're...”

“As far as I can remember you didn't want  _The Bite_.”

“I still don't. That's not the point...”

“Then how can you be so sure that if we do that again, I won't shift right in the middle of.. Of the process? A mere scratch could turn you. Or worse.”

“I think I know how. I did my research. But I can't tell for sure unless we try.” - He cocked his eyebrow playfully. - “Trust me. Can you trust me?”

“What do you think? I can't even trust myself. This has never happened to me.”

Stiles preferred to ignore the cringe-worthy thought of how many times exactly "this" had never happened.

“I think you better leave.” - Derek said, crossing his arms as if the conversation was over.

If he leaves now, it's over, Stiles thought. The moment will be lost and he'll never find the courage to fight for a chance to make their 'one night stand' into something bigger. And he wanted it to become something meaningful, or at least more intimate. Something to explore, savor and remember afterward. After all, Derek never said he didn't want more, so that means Stiles still had a chance. He just got to man up and go for it.

_All-in, here we go._

Stiles looked Derek straight in the eye.

“So you're standing here, pretending to be all unapproachable and not-giving-a-flying-fuck if I'm here or not. But guess what, I've seen how you avoid making an eye contact with me. How, when we are in the same room, you are trying to be as far from me as possible without drawing others' attention to it. Well, they may be clueless, I'm not. And I also remember all that happened between us. Vividly. You may even have yourself fooled, have you?”

Stiles took a step towards the werewolf and went on:

“I don't need werewolf senses to notice that you get all agitated when I'm around. Or more likely, aroused. But hell freezes over before you can admit it. That I also understand.”

One more step.

“I don't need to believe that this thing between us - whatever it was - was real because I fucking know. I know it was. You know it too. All it takes for us is to make through it together. Since we still both want it so much. We can pretend nothing important happened that night, forget about it and move on. Or we can be adults about it and embrace the fact that we are attracted to each other.”

Another step.

“And all this.” - Stiles made a vague gesture referring to their conversation. - “Is just a waste of precious time, we could be spending fucking each other’s' brains out instead of picking them.”

Derek wanted to say something but closed his mouth abruptly being stunned by Stiles' eloquence. He cocked his head, puzzled. How dared this teen be so bold and insolent? And so courageous. Not that Stiles had ever acted like a coward, but still Derek had to admit, this skin-and-bone kid now had all the heart he himself was lacking. And he'd be damned if it wasn't a turn-on. He could barely restrain himself from stepping up, ripping Stiles' clothes off and taking him right here on this very floor.

“I still could hurt you.” - He said quietly.

“You won't.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I just am.”

Stiles made the last step and now they stood so close, Derek could feel the warmth radiating from the boy's body, hear his heart beating strongly but steadily. Stiles wasn't breaking their eye contact, and Derek felt like he could start trembling any minute, unable to cope with the intensity of this gaze. Next thing he knew was Stiles' fingers gently stroking his cheek. He didn't have time to react as Stiles' warm lips were delicately touching his lips as if testing the waters.

 _Screw it._  Derek snatched Stiles by the shirt and clashed their bodies together knocking the air from the boy's chest. Then he closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

So this is what heaven must be feeling like, Stiles thought. Being kissed by Derek Hale. On the lips, on the cheeks, on the neck and ear. Derek's lips were hot and soft, his stubble was scratchy and made Stiles' skin itch. Derek's kisses were both pain and pleasure and Stiles couldn't get enough of this mixed feeling just as Derek couldn't get enough of tasting and touching Stiles. He slipped his right hand under his shirt and now was leaving hot trails on Stiles' back caressing him. He palmed the boy's face with another hand and continued kissing him everywhere above the collar, occasionally returning to his mouth. The werewolf's nostrils were flaring and Stiles knew that he was inhaling his scent. This was such a turn-on. He was flushed with waves of anticipation and closeness of Derek's so hot and strong body and their mutual desire. Although they already knew each other intimately, making out somehow felt more personal than their first sex.

Stiles almost shrieked when Derek suddenly stopped kissing him for no apparent cause at all.

“You wanna get more comfortable?” - Derek asked breathing heavily.

If Stiles could scream with his mimics only, he would. Why would Derek even ask such a thing?

“Hell y...” - Derek's kiss didn't let him finish, apparently his face was eloquent enough.

The werewolf took Stiles' face into his hands and lead him towards the bed not breaking the kiss.

As soon as Stiles sat on a soft navy bedspread, Derek helped him out of his t-shirt and pulled off his own. Then he sat in the middle of the bed, unzipped his jeans and took them off, appearing in all his naked glory. His cock was hard and Stiles could finally give it a proper look. It was "just the right size" - big enough to give pleasure, but not too big to fit in without much pain (Stiles did his research), uncut, by the way. Stiles had been preparing himself for their second meeting (just in case), so he was hoping this time it would feel much better. He fixed his gaze on Derek's gorgeous body. Not that he hadn't seen it before, but now he took some time to actually give it a look and admire. Soon he'd be able to kiss him and touch him, and stroke, and be fucked by this beautiful dick. So little time, so much to do.

“Are you going to watch me forever, or maybe you'll undress too?”

“Sorry, man, just got transfixed on the sight. You're gorgeous, you know that?”

Derek lowered his eyes hiding a smile. He's been eyeing Stiles himself as the boy stood up, already shirtless, and took off the rest of his clothes. Although Stiles seemed skinny, years of lacrosse practice had done him some good. He was lean and didn't hunch and actually had some meat on his bones. His legs were long and slim and overall Stiles looked attractive and might even become graceful in a couple of years. He also had a pretty nice dick.

“Seeing something you like?” - Stiles asked, noticing as Derek's gaze was fixed on his erect cock.

“Come here.”

They sat face to face on the bed and looked at each other. Derek saw determination and mischief in Stiles' eyes. He reached out and Stiles got closer until he was sitting bestride Derek's hips, and their throbbing cocks were almost touching. Derek wrapped one arm around Stiles' waist, pulling him closer, and palmed his cock. Derek's arm was big and so hot, that Stiles even bit his lip, closing his eyes as Derek stroked him. That felt lovely. Then he looked at Derek and returned the favor and there was Derek's turn to gasp in pleasure.

They've been sitting like that for a while, stroking each other, looking eye to eye, getting to know each other. Their breaths was getting faster and strokes sped up too. All the anticipation and angst seemed to transform into an eagerness to give and receive pleasure. Then Derek pulled Stiles just a little closer and started kissing him again all over his chest, brushing his skin with his thick stubble and Stiles couldn't suppress a moan of pleasure. That appeared to be a turning point for Derek as he let go of Stiles' cock, gestured him to do the same and then dexterously flipped them both onto the bedspread. Stiles had forgotten how strong and nimble Derek was. The boy was now lying on his back with his legs turned up and his older lover heaving over him. Derek propped himself with his arms and moved forward and backward several times brushing their dicks together a little more. He was breathing heavily and had to restrain himself not to fuck Stiles raw right away while they're in such a good position for it.

“How would you like it to be?” - Derek asked.

“Several times in a row in several different positions?” - Stiles answered playfully trying to take the edge off. He got a little shy and nervous again.

Derek chuckled.

“We'll see about that.”

“And lube. I'm definitely not ready for a raw experience. Considering the dimensions I have to deal with.” - He gestured on the other man's dick.

Derek definitely was a charmer when he blushed.  _Save for later._

The lube was found at the top drawer of a bedside cabinet.  _Someone had been busy._

Stiles turned facedown and looked at Derek turning his head. He spread his legs as an invitation.

“I'd like us to start like this.” - He said. - “Like the first time.”

 _But better_ , Derek thought but didn't say out loud. He had to do better this time. He took a pillow and put it under Stiles' belly, making him more comfortable.

When Derek entered Stiles body with his two fingers, he almost gasped in surprise. Stiles, who was still watching him, twisting his head almost painfully, confirmed:

“Yeah, I come prepared this time. Been jerking off every day with several fingers up there. Thinking of you every time of course. So you may skip the preparation and fuck me already.”

Derek tried to draw away an uncalled question of how many "several" was. He moved further and slowly placed a line of chaste kisses over Stiles's spine, making him murmur and close his eyes. He braced himself for the next step. Derek really wanted to keep his wolf side in control and be gentle with Stiles.

Slowly he pushed his lubed cock into Stiles' body. It was much easier this time and Stiles didn't seem to be in pain, although he was hiding his face and Derek couldn't tell for sure. But then Stiles let out a loud, almost relieved groan of pleasure, and Derek relaxed.

Being inside Stiles - it felt like home. Like he had arrived at a final destination where all the troubles and the worries couldn't reach. There were only the two of them in the whole world and nothing else existed but their senses. Derek started to move, slowly and gently at first, catching every reaction from Stiles, as the boy panted and moaned a little with every thrust he made into his body.

Derek found a steady pace and continued ramming his cock inside, deeper and deeper with every thrust. He closed his eyes, focusing on his senses only, breathing in Stiles' intoxicating scent, listening to his fast heartbeat and ragged breaths. He didn't notice that he was losing himself quickly, being pulled by a tide that carried him further and further down. He didn’t realize that his movements were becoming more rough and frantic, his pants were starting to resemble roars, and fangs already began to grow in his mouth.

"...Derek... Derek. Derek!" - Stiles' demanding but steady voice pulled him out of the wolf's grip. He opened his eyes abruptly and shook his head as if resurfacing from the water. He stopped moving and met Stiles gaze.

“What is it? Did I hurt you?” - He asked anxiously, preparing himself for any answer. He couldn't tell how long he had been unresponsive.

“No, you didn't. But you started shifting again.” - Stiles tried to make his voice as calming as possible in case Derek would start freaking out about this "loss of control" thing.

“Shit”. - The werewolf muttered. - “I thought I had it.”

“Derek, look at me.” - Stiles turned himself around and sat facing his troubled man.

He stroked Derek's cheek and kissed him on the lips reassuringly.

“Can you trust me? I know just a thing.” - He said, slowly laying on his back, pulling Derek on top of him without breaking their eye contact.

Derek seemed to be hypnotized by this intense gaze and wasn't resisting. Stiles' composure made him calm too. Where did this boy get all the strength? He was a piece of work, that's for sure.

“Derek?”

“Hmm?”

“Fuck me. Please. I want you to fuck me.” - Stiles said evenly.

He wasn't to be asked twice. Derek's cock slipped inside again and he thrust hard burying himself full length into Stiles.

“Aaaghhh...“- Stiles gripped the bedspread with both hands, not being ready for it. - “No, don't stop, please don't stop.” - He managed to utter. - “You can do it. Keep your eyes open, Derek. Keep looking at me.”

And Derek did. He rammed his dick further, adjusting his pace, exploring Stiles' reactions. And the young man reacted beautifully. All red-cheeked, and out of breath, with a lively face that indicated his every feeling and sensation, with furrowed eyebrows and half-open hot mouth (Derek leaned down to kiss it). Stiles restless hands were gripping the fabric under him, grasping Derek's forearms, patting him on his chest, and returning to the bedspread again. He was occasionally pressing his cheek to Derek's left wrist and kissing it gently. Stiles was also moaning loudly and occasionally hissed "Yuss... Yuss.. Like that", unwilling to contain himself. Derek couldn't take his eyes off of him, so beautiful the boy was right now, and he also felt a little proud that he made the young man feel and react this way. Stiles' sharp gaze helped him reign in his wild part that had been trying to break free and now his mind cleared up.

Derek was getting close to release but he wanted Stiles to be first, so he sat up on his knees and palmed the young man's still hard cock tightly. It took only a few strokes and Stiles shut his eyes and cried loudly, arching his back.

"Ooohhh.. Shhhiiit.. Oh, God, oh my God." - He uttered through clenched teeth while spilling himself all over Derek's fist.

Then Stiles relaxed, panting loudly, and gave him the happiest smile. Derek kissed Stiles again, resumed his thrusts speeding up and leaned in, pressing their chests together. He nuzzled Stiles neck, placing light human bites on his damp skin while Stiles caressed his back with his fingertips. Derek thrust a couple more times and the feeling of his own orgasm exploded through his body like a sharp lightning. He came without a sound, living through this intense sensation as if for the first time. First time with Stiles that he actually remembered this time.

Derek used his last strength to move off Stiles as his arms weakened and lay face down catching his breath. Stiles lay beside him, staring into the ceiling with delight. He was smiling like an idiot and looked very content.

“Wanna go wash up?” - Derek asked pulling Stiles out of his bliss.

“Shower?” - Stiles wasn't ready to move yet, especially to wash off Derek's scent and the feeling of their recent touch. He could still feel everything on his skin and tried to make a good memory of it. - “Only if we do it together.”

Derek smiled broadly. Stiles had seen this enticing smile of his only like a couple times, and if he hadn't come just yet, he would have had a hard-on just by looking at smiling Derek.

They were standing under the currents of warm water, gently touching and stroking each other regaining strength. All the thoughts began to solidify again. Stiles felt a little strain of anxiety climbing up his mind. He had to resolve this issue now, while they were still so close and absorbed with each other. Even if the answer would be hurtful.

“Are we going to do this again?” - He asked, trying to sound confident but failing as the cold fear of uncertainty gripped his throat.

Derek seemed to catch Stiles' unease.

“Would you like us to?”

Stiles gave him a sly smile and nodded eagerly. Derek wrapped him in his arms and kissed him on the nose before responding.

“Then yes, we'll be doing this again.”

“I don't want to tell anyone.” - Stiles added. - “Not until I'm eighteen anyways.”

Derek looked surprised.

“Not even to Scott?”

“Would you be okay with me telling Scott?” - Of course, he was going to tell him anyway, but it would be much better if Derek was okay with it.

“I wouldn't stop you. It's an important matter and you should be able at least to talk to your best friend about it. Have you told him about the other time, by the way?”

“No, I have not.” - Stiles said almost proudly.

“You've kept a secret from Scott for two weeks?“

“Seventeen days...”

“And managed not to explode?”

“...ten hours and fifteen-ish minutes.”

Stiles chuckled.

“I literally was about to explode several times. The only thought that was keeping me intact was that we were going to find the time to talk about it eventually and maybe repeat it. And look how right I was!”

“Your father won't be pleased once he finds out. And he will eventually.”

“First of all don't mention my father while we're like this. Hugging in a shower. Naked. After a mind-blowing sex. Awww.. You're blushing again!”

_Again?_

“And secondly, he wouldn't know. For now. If he found out now, he'd probably ground me till I'm sixty, after creating a shitstorm of course, and he will most likely shoot you, and I can't let that happen. Not after all we'd done. What we do. What we may be doing in the future...”

Derek made him silent with a kiss.

When they returned to the bed Derek sat leaning his back on a headboard and Stiles copied his pose, but leaned on Derek's broad chest. He placed himself between Derek's legs putting his head on the man's shoulder. They intertwined their fingers and closed their eyes listening to each other's steady breath and enjoying each other's presence.  
Derek realized that he hadn't been feeling this calm and content in a while. He couldn’t even remember how long. Maybe his family was still alive then. And Stiles gave him peace. He recalled the moment when he almost shifted. Stiles had stirred up the wave of feelings Derek couldn't suppress easily, but he had also brought him back, as if he knew intuitively, how. Pain and anger had always been his anchor, but now it seemed Stiles was to take this role instead. And the boy wasn't even surprised, he was calm and ready.

“Stiles?”

“Hmm?”

“How did you know that keeping an eye contact would help?”

_Shit._

“I made a wild guess. And it worked”

Derek stirred turning Stiles' face to him.

“But you said... You were so sure then, and now you're saying it was just a wild guess. What if it didn't work?”

“It did. So will you please calm down? Everything went fine”

“Stiles...” - Derek sounded concerned.

 _For fuck's sake! When everything finally fell into place!_  Stiles grabbed Derek's hand abruptly and put his thumb into his mouth sucking on it gently. He couldn't contain a happy smile watching as Derek's pupils dilated. Then he looked down.

“Oh, look what is up! Ready for another round?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> All the reviews are welcome, so please leave a comment if you have anything to say. But be polite :)
> 
> If you like it, stay tuned for the "Taking Chances Series'" update!


End file.
